Ava Starr
Ava Starr is the daughter of the late Elihas Starr and the late Catherine Starr, who gained the ability to render herself intangible and generate extreme amounts of power following a quantum accident, which killed her parents. At a young age, S.H.I.E.L.D. began taking advantage of her powers, enlisting her as a stealth operative under the moniker of Ghost; prior to the HYDRA Uprising. Under Bill Foster's care, Ava spent her life following the accident slowly dying due to a lack of quantum energy. She began plotting to harvest quantum energy to prolong her life. At the verge of dying, Janet van Dyne transfers some of her quantum energy to Ava, temporarily stabilizing her condition. With this, she slowly makes a recovery and goes into hiding with Bill. Biography ''Ant-Man and the Wasp ''To be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Intangibility:' Ava can phase through objects or other individuals. *'Invisibility:' Ava can make herself completely invisible. Abilities *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Having received extensive training from her time as an assassin for S.H.I.E.L.D., Ava is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant. She was able to fight on par with both Ant-Man and Wasp simultaneously; partly due to the use of Ava's powers, and mainly due to her superior combat skills and experience. *'Master Acrobat:' Ava is a skilled gymnast and acrobat, as she was able to vault over a car with ease. She has also incorporates gymnastics and acrobatics into her fighting style; as she battles her opponents. Weaknesses *'Unstable Molecules:' According to Ava; while the quantum accident that she survived from gave her powers, her molecules are attaching and reattaching themselves every day, which is quite painful, as well as the fact that she is slowly dying. Decades later; according to Bill Foster, the Quantum Energy Chamber is not enough to stabilize her; as she has several weeks before she dies, therefore Ava requires quantum energy to completely stabilize her condition. However, after Janet van Dyne transfers some of her quantum energy to Ava; which has been temporarily stabilizing her condition, until she can be completely healed. Equipment *'Ghost suit:' Ava uses a suit made by S.H.I.E.L.D. to help her better control her powers. Relationships *Elihas Starr - Father; deceased. *Catherine Starr - Mother; deceased. *Bill Foster - Adoptive father and former situational enemy. *Hank Pym - Enemy turned ally. *Hope van Dyne - Enemy turned ally. *Scott Lang - Enemy turned ally. *Sonny Burch - Enemy. *Janet van Dyne - Healer. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' (First appearance) - Hannah John-Kamen and RaeLynn Bratten (young) Trivia *In the comics, the Ghost was a male anticapitalist saboteur who went unnamed. A brilliant inventor, he created a battle suit with his personally designed Ghost Tech that allowed himself or any object he touched to become invisible or intangible. *Ghost is the third character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to be depicted as a different gender from their counterpart in the comics, following Jeryn Hogarth and the Ancient One. *Ghost is the second female main antagonist in a Marvel Cinematic Universe film, the first being Hela. *Ghost's first name and ethnicity could be a reference to Ava Ayala, the third "White Tiger". Behind the scenes *Ghost's first name was originally listed as Dawn. *Stephen Broussard states that Ghost is; "a villain that doesn't want to take over the world, or get rich or do anything that has these world stakes. It's literally about survival that makes her a villain, and the complication is that she needs what our heroes need. So suddenly you have heroes and villains after the same thing for very grounded, relatable and emotional reasons". Gallery ''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' AatW Ava Starr.jpg AatW Ava Starr-1.jpg AatW Ghost.jpg Ghost ava.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art AMATW_Character_Posters_06.jpg Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Ant-Man characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Intangibility Category:Characters with Invisibility Category:Earth-199999